


EXODUS

by sundogs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, I felt bad, I'll start adding the other kink tags once each respective chapter is posted, M/M, Multi, This draft has been sitting in my google docs for so long, so here u go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundogs/pseuds/sundogs
Summary: The group discovers something crucial about Sehun.Sometimes, Sehun likes to wear women’s clothing. Stashes of clothes ranging from plains to prints evidently meant for the figure of a woman, hidden deep within his closet.Intrigued, yet hesitant, they take time learning the side of Sehun that they never knew... Needless to say, they’ve grown a pact.





	EXODUS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first time I felt confident enough in my vocabulary to post something related to Sehun. I really want to paint him in a light that emphasizes his strengths and respects his limitations. Therefore, I plan to explore Sehun's character in every way I can. This is a Sehun-centric fic, so please forgive me if I tend to focus on him for too long. And to prevent you from getting bored, I will go ahead and finish this note.
> 
> Disclaimer: The presentation of "Exo" in this story is in by no means accurate, I do not own any of the people used in this story.

The pairings i made use of in this story and their respective titles:

I. Sehun x Minseok- _Call me (daddy)_  
II. Sehun x Yixing- _Transformer_  
III. Sehun x Jongdae- _Exodus_  
IV. Sehun x Baekhyun - _El dorado_  
V. Sehun x Chanyeol - _Playboy_  
VI. Sehun x Kyungsoo - _First love_  
VII. Sehun x Jongin - _Hurt_  
VIII. Sehun x Junmyeon - _Lady luck_

First chapter to be posted: Soon (first week of March)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you'd expected a chapter to be up already. As said in the tags, I've forgotten about this in my google docs since last year and it's been collecting dust ever since. 
> 
> I have Prom in two weeks and am just so busy until after it. :-( Apologies! I make no promises to update at any specific time, but I do plan to update soon.


End file.
